The term storage management encompasses the technologies and processes organizations use to maximize or improve the performance of their data storage resources. It is a broad category that includes but is not limited to virtualization, replication, mirroring, security, compression, traffic analysis, process automation, storage provisioning, and related techniques. The management of multi-array data storage architectures presents a variety of challenges.
Conventional approaches to the management of multi-array data storage systems involve the use of scale-up and scale-out architectures. The management challenges presented by scale-up architectures center around the complexities of multi-array management, and include but are not limited to, the migration of data across storage arrays of a multi-array architecture. The management challenges presented by scale-out architectures include fixed compute/storage ratios, problematic many-to-many cabling schemes and availability of low-end solutions. It is within this context that the embodiments arise.